Brothers battle:Galactus
by CatspawVP
Summary: the ranks get shuffled again as tradgedy strikes the amalgam team.


Galactus   
  
Kang assembled the protectors to a meeting room inside the complex.   
  
A picture of Galactus's world ship showed on the screen, then a shot of the ship in comparison to earth.   
  
"As you can see Galactus' ship is very big, which will be the least of our worries. Galactus himself, depending on his hunger, is also no small being."   
  
A frame shows Galactus fighting the fantastic 4. A couple of auidable gulps are heard.   
  
"Dont worry, This man is only part of the problem. Odds are he is here to consume the world, he will do so with this."   
  
Picture of the energy converter.   
  
"The problem is it constantly rebuilds, so no matter how many times you destroy it, the machine still exsists. Which means we have two options.   
  
1) try and persuade Galactus to help us...and if he refuses   
  
2) we have to defeat him."   
  
Random stood up. "Let me get this straight, We have to hope to god he's friendly or else we have to kill a celestial?!"   
  
Kang nodded "In a nutshell yes.I can provide some more hi-tech weapons for some of you, but over all this will be one of our toughest battles to date."   
  
The group disbanded taking positions along the outside of the complex. Some like Sabertooth stood alone and others like Jubilee, Storm and the assemblance of Legionnaires stood together. While they were waiting Kang pulled Blink aside.   
  
"It may be that you will have to goto his ship. There is a device the FF used to defeat him once before, though if it is there now I do not know. I can show you this device but your teleport powers will have to get you there and back. Can you do it?"   
  
Clairice wasn't sure. Her alternate self had spoken about blinking as far as the moon in one shot, but she hadnt had time to hone her powers yet.   
  
"I will do my best."   
  
Kang nodded and hoped it wouldn't come to that.   
  
As the group watched the world ship come into view they saw the figure of Galactus appear.   
  
"Kang, I'm supprised to see you here."   
  
"You shouldn't be, like you strive to exist and this child holds the key to that exsistance."   
  
Galactus frowned, "Sorry you feel that way, for it is the child I have come for."   
  
Kang had a puzzled look on him. "Surely the child is of no use to you?"   
  
Galactus smiled and looked at Kang. "So even you have underestimated it's importance. The child is to this universe what I am to ours. It is the very foundation of it. I have been sent here to consume it."   
  
With that April tried to hide behind Alchamist, who put up a barrier. The material was unknown to Galactus, but since the child's mother had foolishly given herself away it would only be a matter of time now.   
  
Everyone, now convinced that Galactus wanst here to help, started throwing everything they had. Random fired his cannons, Multipleman tried hitting him multiple times as did triad. Saturn girl didnt have much luck either in the battle department. Storm and Jubilee even tried a combination attack to no avail. Sabertooth stood back with Death, Kang and Clairice.   
  
"This is like flies trying to fight a windshield. Nothing we can do phases him."   
  
Death looked at Clairice. "You have to try and hit him."   
  
Clairice shuddered, from what her inbetween self said and her alternate, this could kill him, and her reality.   
  
She focused on Galactus andd felt her Blink wave building, the Force of it ripped through her and caused her to collapse.   
  
The only thing heard was the laughter of the giant.   
  
"I must say that was a unique attempt, but little mutant unlike the inbetweener, I am not so easily displaced. Now this game is at a end."   
  
Galactus smashed his hand down on Alchamist's protective dome, shattering it and knocking out Alchamist and April. Death watched helpless as he picked April up and placed her into a coffin like version of his energy converter.   
  
"WAIT!"   
  
Galactus looked at her.   
  
"If you kill the child your world dies as well or didn't Kang make that clear to you. The only reason your heiarchy sent you here is they didnt want to loose their unique identity. This world is going to be a mesh of all the best of both...who wants to feel left out?"   
  
Galactus thought about this long enough for Death to knock April out of the converter. In his haste though to stop her Glalctus switched on the machine.   
  
The light from the process was blinding as Galactus was horrified to find out he had trapped this Universe's personification of Death. Death for her part wasn't to happy about the current state of events as she withered in pain under the beam.   
  
It was then that Blink stood up and saw what was happening. "NO!!" With that she blinked in front of Death and found her soul ripped from her. She fell lifeless next to Death. Death looked at her mate and cradled her head in her arms before the two of them dissapeared, consumed totally by the energy converter.   
  
Galactus looked pale. "That...wasn't how it was supposed to be. In my foolishness I built this to run on automatic. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to."   
  
Kang walked over to him. "Would you help us. Honor the memory of the two who died for her."   
  
Galactus nodded. "I will. Rest assured the skies will be safe, and what little help I can be on the ground."   
  
Kang nodded. It was then 6 figures appeared. The tallest carrying a book looked to the giant. "Could we please have our sisters body back for burial."   
  
Galactus nodded and materialized both bodies, Destiny looked at him puzzled. "I only asked for the one wolrld eater, why have you produced the young one as well?"   
  
Galactus stepped on his transport."Because she loved your sister enough to die for her. It's only fitting they rest forever together. I bid you all farewell as I am off to monitor the skies. Kang will know how to reach me."   
  
With that he dissapeared into the sky leaving 2 bodies, 6 new faces and more sorrow than before.   
  
~CatspawVP 


End file.
